A new Love
by crimson.blood.witch
Summary: Logan moars his loss. A flash of light, and a new sent. Can he risk love again, or will he lose another.
1. Chapter 1

Logan sat on his back deck, drinking his beer and thinking of Marie. She had been everything to him: life, love, and the hope of a new life after Rose's death, until she was snatched away from him. Just when Logan had thought he could love again, safely, she had died. She had been gone ten years, but his heart still ached with every thought of her.

A sudden explosion shook the ground and brought Logan out of his thoughts. Through the dark woods he saw a flash of light, deep in the heart of the forest. The local wolf pack started howling almost immediately, going crazy. This made him curious: what was going on?

Logan stood up and sniffed, his beer set aside and forgotten. Something was off; the air was different somehow. Logan walked into the woods following the scent. There was a stranger on his land and it was feral. Logan walked, swiftly but calmly, as the scent grew stronger.

He walked till he came to a clearing at the center of the woods. There in the clearing lay a Cryo-tube, with the local wolf pack lying around it whimpering. The front of the tank was missing; as Logan walk closer he saw a beautiful woman lying unconscious within it.

The Pack Alpha came up beside him, whimpering and sniffing at the woman. Logan nodded at him and knelt down next to the tube. Wires lead from a control panel to the woman's body. Logan read the information "Test Subject 1 (Santana) Mutation: feral, shape shifter, high healing factor, Class 5 mutant". Logan carefully removed the wires and slowly picked her up. Holding her close to his chest he sensed how cold she was: she was still partially frozen.

Logan took her back to his cabin, and once inside carefully placed her on his bed. Seeing her nakedness he pulled a sheet over her bare form. Logan then went to the closet and pulled out some of Marie's old clothes and put them on the bed-stand. He sat in the chair close to the bed to wait for her to wake.

After three days Santana woke slowly. As she opened her eyes she recognized nothing. She felt lost. Where was she? She sat up so fast she fell off the bed.

The noise jolted Logan awake, and he jumped up to see if his guest was ok. He found her in a corner, shaking and afraid, clutching the sheet around her as her only protection. He walked towards her, but before he could say anything she jumped at him! Disheveled hair hit his eyes and over-long nails clawed at his face, but Logan knew the acrid scent coming from her was fear and not aggression. He pulled her off of him, trying to 'shhh' her, to let her know she was safe.

He tried to be gentle. He did not want to hurt her or cause her any more fear.

There was a flash of light, and the beautiful girl in his arms turned into a snake, a sinewy Black Mamba that snapped at him and slipped through his fingers. With another flash he found her standing at the back of the room. He held his hands out to the side to show he meant no harm, but the fear scent came off her even stronger.

"I will not hurt you," he finally said. "I only want to help. Please don't be afraid."

Finally she spoke. "I will not go back into the glass cage," she gasped.

Logan shook his head.

"You will never have to go back in it," he soothed.

A small whimper came from her lips; she didn't know if she could trust him.

Logan remembered the plate within the Cryo-tube. It had said she was feral: like him. Words would mean little to her, he had to show her she could trust him.

Feral people-like him-did not function on intellect alone, so many people thought them ignorant. Logan knew that was false. The feral had a different rhythm with the world around them, and with the way they interacted with others. To calm the feral within his cabin, he rumbled deep in his chest, more a purr than a growl, and slowly walked towards her. He stopped just inches away from her: claws retracted, hair down, eyes wide and calm. He just stood there, breathing slowly, avoiding her eyes and letting her catch his scent.

Her breathing slowed, and she traced a finger along his collarbone. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"You're safe here," he murmured.

"Won't go back," she whispered.

"No. Never." He said.

Logan finely got a good look at her, and found her beautiful. Santana was tall, easily 5'7", with long black hair, sun-kissed skin, and toned muscles. She had a small waist, and her lips were lush and red, but it was her eyes that stopped his heart and made it hard for him to breath. He had never seen eyes like hers before; they were as black as a moonless, starless night sky, with flakes of emerald green in them.

"Can you understand me?" He asked gently.

She nodded, and he made the rumbling/purring sound in his chest again. Santana tilted her head to the side, opening her neck to him so he could catch her scent better. He smiled a little; her fear had eased. Logan saw she was shivering, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Santana's nostrils flared briefly; she could smell leather, cigars, woods, and Logan. She looked up to say thank you but the room started to spin, and everything went black.

Logan caught her before she hit the floor. As he pulled her up into his arms a strange feeling started to stir in his chest, one he had not felt in ten years: longing. He looked down at the woman in his arms, pondering. Could he be feeling this for her, or was it just from being alone all this time? Had he been alone for so long that the presence of one beautiful woman would wake his manhood again? He shook himself: he couldn't afford to start thinking like that. Santana had been in his house for less than a week, and conscious less than a day. It wasn't right.

Logan lay Santana back down on the bed and went to make a phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

"Xavier' School for Gifted Children, how can I help you?" It was Storm on the other end. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice on the line. "Hello, is someone there?"

"Hey, Ro. How are you?"

Storm forgot her office manners in her excitement. "Logan? Logan, is that you?" she yelled. "How have you been, is everything ok?"

He laughed, picturing her white hair crackling with lightening in her excitement.

"I'm fine, Ro," he began, and then told her what had happened. "Can Henry can come and take a look at the woman? I can't do much for her here."

"Hang on," Storm said, "I will ask; he's right here."

Henry picked up the phone next. "Logan!" he bellowed into the phone. "Storm and I will be right there old friend! Put me on something to eat!"

Count on Hank McCoy to cheer him up. Logan hung up and went to the kitchen to make some food.

The potatoes were finished, the wild greens he had gathered were tossed into a bowl, and Logan was almost done cooking the steaks when the knock came. When he opened the front door he found Storm standing there, smiling, with Henry by her side.

"Hey, guys," he said, and opened the door wider to let them in.

Storm hugged him. "Hey, Logan! I have missed you!"

"Good to see you, Logan," Hank added. "Where's dinner?"

Logan chuckled. "In here, Fur-ball. I've missed you too. Dinner will be done in a minute, and then I'll take you to see how Santana is doing."

They sat and ate. Logan and Hank made short work of the rare steaks, but Storm contented herself with a small portion of meat and ate most of the salad. When they were done Logan led them to the front room so he could tell them everything that had happened.

Logan was about halfway through the tale when he heard Santana stir in the bedroom. Suddenly she started yelling:

"No! No! Let me go!"

A high-pitched scream filled the cabin, and Logan ran to the bedroom. He quickly saw Santana thrashing in her sleep, and realized she was having a nightmare. He went over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Hey, Santana. It's ok," he soothed. He placed a hand on her arm to calm her, and tried to wake her up. Looking closely at her exposed flesh he saw faint scars that covered her body. How had he not seen these before?

"What happened to you baby girl?" He murmured. He looked up at a soft sound: Storm was standing in the doorway, looking worried. He nodded to her that everything was all right, and she went back to the living room with Hank.

When Santana was calm he went back to the living room and finished the tale: what he seen in the woods and how the wolves had acted.

"Do you think she is one of Stryker test subjects?" Hank was all business, as usual.

Before Logan could answer him Santana screamed again.

"Loki! Loki, where are you?" she cried. "Help me my brother!"

Logan looked at Henry and Storm, troubled. "Now that," he said, "is a name I have not heard in a longtime."

Storm raised her eyebrows. "Maybe you should call him, Logan. He might be able to shine some light on this for us."

Logan nodded. "You're right," he groused, "it is time to make another phone call. I'm just not looking forward to it.

The phone rang three times, and Logan heard a grouchy Nick Fury answer.

"Director Fury speaking. Whoever this is, this had better be fucking important! Someone had better be dying for you to call me at Oh-Six Hundred and before my coffee!"

Logan smirked. The man never changed, except to get grumpier.

"Yeah, Patch, this is Wolverine, and it is fucking important. I need to speak to Agent Loki ASAP."

"Hey, Canuck! Look, it's nice to know you are still kicking, but Loki is off on a mission for Odin and I can't reach him." Fury had called him "Canuck" since their WW2 days, when Logan had been in the Canadian Special Forces.

Logan sighs and rubbed his temple. "Is Thor there then? I have something here that probably belongs in Asgard."

"He is with Dr. Foster in New Mexico."

"Can you reach him?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. Tell him it is important that he come to my cabin in Canada."

"Logan, what is this all about? Thor's goanna want to know why we're interrupting his time with Dr. Foster."

_Yeah, right_, Logan thought, _like you really care about interrupting Thor's date._

"I'm not sure yet, Patch," he said. "That's why I need to see one of them. Better safe than sorry with this Asgard stuff."

"Yeah, ok," Fury said, "but keep me informed, alright?"

"Yeah, Patch," Logan said, "and thanks." He hung up the phone and sighed. He trusted Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. only slightly more than Stryker's organization, but at least S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't anti-mutant.


	3. safe

"Hey, Logan," Henry called gruffly, "do you think I can check Santana out now?"

Logan nodded and leads Henry to the bedroom, where Santana still slept. Storm followed and gave him a poke.

"How are you really doing, Logan?" she asked gently.

He sighed. "It still hurts like hell, Ro," he admitted. "It feels like it was just yesterday, and not ten years ago. First Rose, and then Marie. I feel like I'm cursed with the Kiss of Death, or something. It's hard."

Storm looks at him sadly and nodded.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way, sometimes."

Henry howled in pain from the bedroom, and a flash of light showed around the door's edges.

"Dammit," Logan growled to him self "I shouldn't have left them alone together." He pushed his way into the room, with Storm right behind him, and they found Henry sitting on the floor. He was shaking his head, and his hand was bleeding,

"What happened?" Storm asked.

Henry shrugged. "I scared the child and she bit me. Bloody stupid of me."

"Where is she now, Fur-ball?" Logan asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know," Hank admitted. "There was this flash and she was gone. You said she was a feral, but you didn't mention her teleporting."

"I don't think she can," Logan said carefully.

"Then how did she get out?" Hank groused, grunting as he stood up. "The door and window are still closed," he pointed out.

Logan sniffed the air and smiled.

"She's still here," he announced. "It is ok, baby girl. They wont hurt; you come on out."

There was a CAW and a flutter of wings, and a big black raven landed on his bed.

Logan held out a hand.

"Come on, baby girl," he said, sitting down on the bed and rumbling deep in his chest. "I promise I won't let them hurt you. These are my friends: Oruro Munro we also call her Storm, and Henry McCoy 'Beast' or 'Hank'-whatever you're comfortable with. They only want to help. Hank here is a doctor. I asked him to check you out, because I was worried I couldn't take care of you properly."

There was another bright flash of light, and Santana appeared, sitting on the bed next to him in a quasi-human form. She crawled on to Logan's lap and rubbed her cheek on his face, feline-like.

Henry stood up and stepped towards her. "Santana, if you'll let me, I would like to…"

A deep, dark growl come from deep within her, and the green in her eyes started to glow. Henry stopped moving and held up blue hands.

"I can take a hint, Logan," he nodded. "You should too. I don't think she trusts doctors."

Logan wrapped his arms around Santana to soothe her.

"Listen, baby girl," he soothed, "he is part of my pack, ok? He is not like the people that hurt you. He will not hurt you or me."

Henry held up his hands in a soothing gesture. "I just want to make sure you are ok. Can I look at you?"

She looked up at Logan for confirmation, and he nodded.

"It's ok, Baby. I'm right here," he soothed.

Henry slowly took hold of one of her arms, and Santana pulled away from him so fast she cut herself on one of his claws. She whimpered and started to lick the wound.

"Maybe Storm should do this," Logan suggested.

Henry agreed with a nod as Logan helped Santana back onto the bed.

Storm gave the men a withering glance and shooed them out of the room.

"I am called 'Storm'," the tall Ethiopian said in her rich accent. "Logan and I have known each other many years, and stood together against evil many times. May I sit next to you?"

Santana sized up the tall black woman with the striking white hair, and sensing no threat, she nodded.

"May I see your arm?" Storm urged. Santana held out the arm she had accidently cut on Beast's talons: the cut had already healed.

"You heal quickly, like Logan does," Storm noted. "May I see the rest of you? I will give you no discomfort," she soothed.

Storm continued to examine her, and found her a little underweight, but otherwise in good shape.

"Regular meals will do you good," she finally said with a comforting smile. "I see nothing that a good diet will not cure. Can you stomach some food? Logan has already fed both Henry and I."

Before Santana could answer a big crack of thunder shook the cabin, scaring Santana so much that she turned back into a raven.

"Storm?" Logan called from the next room, "are you alright?"

"That was not me," Storm replied, opening the door. "But I am not the only person who can call up lightening and thunder," she pointed out.

Santana flew through the doorway and landed on Logan's shoulder as he prepared to leave the cabin. Storm and Henry followed him to the entranceway, just as a loud BOOM BOOM BOOM came from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan rolled his eyes. "Come in, Thor!" he called. "It's open!"

"How did you know t'was I at the door?" Thor said, ducking as he muscled into Logan's cabin.

"Storm is already here," Logan said with a jerk of his thumb. "It had to be you making all the noise."

"Lady Oruro! 'Tis good to see you again! Has been too long since we last danced in the air, methinks," Thor said with a regal nod. "Sir Henry, it pleases me to see you again. Friend Wolverine, what is it I may help you with?"

With that the raven took flight, and in a flash of light Santana landed in Thor's arms, once again in human form.

"Thor!" she cried with relief.

Thor looked down at her with shock.

"Sister, from where did you come? We have been looking for you!"

Santana looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and when she spoke her voice was but a whisper.

Thor shook his head. "I can't hear you, my sister. What ails you that you speak so softly?"

Logan stepped up next to them. "She said, she can not remember much, just bit and pieces."

Thor looked at him, amazed. "You can hear her? Her voice is as soft as a summer's breeze. What does she say?"

"Wolverine and I have very good hearing," Henry volunteered.

Logan nodded. "Hang out with Storm long enough and you learn to carry hearing protection real fast."

Storm swatted Logan on the back of the head.

"And a helm, I'll wager," Thor added, nodding.

Santana looked at Logan and whispered something else.

"She asks where Loki is," he passed along to Thor. "I called Fury, but he was not very helpful. He told me that Loki was on a mission for the Allfather. He wouldn't say anything else."

"He did not deceive you," Thor nodded. "Loki may be hard to reach for some time."

Santana sat down on the couch with her head bent, eyes cast down. Logan sat next to her, and she curled up into him.

Thor and the others joined them in the living room.

"So, you know this young lady?" Hank asked. "What can you tell us about her?"

Thor stood with his arms folded across his chest. His brow furrowed, remembering. "You know her name: Santana. What you do not know is that she has been missing from Asgard for nearly 30 years. She is half-sister to my brother Loki. They have the same mother, so she is part Jotun and part nymph-an animal spirit if you will. Santana is skilled in magic. She can speak to animals from all the nine realms, and change into them as well. This shape-shifting ability they both gained from their Jotun mother. Tell me, friend Wolverine," he paused, turning to his old friend, "how has Santana come to be here? We have been looking for her these many years."

Logan told him about the explosion in the clearing, and about the cryo-tube he found there, as well as the plaque labeling its inhabitant.

"I am going back there in the morning to see if I can find anything out," he said. "You can all come with me, if you want."

Thor nodded. "T'is good. I will send word home for Loki to come, as soon as he returns from his mission." He looked at Santana with a worried frown. "But mayhaps I should take my sister home to Asgard first." He suggested.

"No," Santana said, curling closer into the crook of Logan's arm. "Stay here."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Methinks she likes you, Wolverine!"

Logan huffed in annoyance. "It's late," he finally said. "Why don't we all get some sleep? I have two guest cabins down by the lake. Thor, you and Beast can take one, and Storm you and Santana can use the other."

Santana shook her head. "Stay here. Safe."

"It's alright, Logan," Storm said. "I can sleep alone. It's best I not occupy the same space as Thor for too long."

He nodded and handed them the keys.

"The cabins are fully stocked," he told them. "If you need any thing, let me know."

Thor looked down at a now sleeping Santana. "She should be abed," he noted, and reached down to pick her up. Startled from sleep, Santana's eyes snapped open, unfocused, and she lunged at him snarling.

Logan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, as she growled and struggled to get away.

"What is wrong with her? Storm asked.

"She was having a nightmare, I think," Logan said. He made a rumbling sound in his chest, soothing her, and calmed her down as her eyes drifted shut again.

Thor looked troubled. "T'was no nightmare, friend Logan. I have seen such in old campaigners. She has lived with fear on waking for a long time."

"Maybe it would be best if she stayed with Wolverine for now," Hank suggested.

Thor nodded in agreement. "She feels securest with him, I deem," the giant god said.

Logan said goodnight as they left, then retrieved a few blankets for himself and spread them on the couch. He picked Santana up, and carrying her to the bedroom he lay her back down and covered her up. A soft purr came from her as she drifted off to sleep, and he smiled, relieved at her comfort. He made to leave, but she woke quickly and grabbed him by the arm.

"Stay," she begged him. "Don't leave me alone, please."

Logan sensed, somehow, that she wouldn't relent until he agreed. He "shhhhed" her soothingly, as he lay down next to her, making sure to keep the blankets between them. Santana curled up next to him and rubbed her cheek against his, like a cat curling up to a littermate.

"Why do you hold him back?" She whispered sleepily.

Logan looked at her in shock.

"Hold who back?" he asked warily.

"The animal inside you," she purred.

He looks at her incredulously. "Just because the beast is chained, that doesn't make it safe to play with. Some things are too dangerous to let out."

Santana purred in his ear and sent a shiver down his spine. Logan felt his jeans tighten…

"But…he is lonely and wants to play," Santana murmured. She nipped at his ear, and a groan slipped passed his lips. She kissed him softly...

A hunger came over him and he took her lips with ferocity. It had been _so long_… Santana's scent, her taste on his tongue, the feel of her body under his…the primal part of him-_the wolverine_-woke with a vengeance. _Mate_, it growled at him, _time to take a new mate…_

Images flashed through Logan's mind as his hands sought out Santana's: long blond hair and a hammer…_Thor_… ivory skin and brown hair with a white streak…_Marie_…a cursed old man…_Stryker_…

Logan abruptly pushed himself off of Santana. "I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I can't do this."

Santana's eyes glowed a bright green, and she scowled. "Why not? Would you lie and say I do not make you burn? My brother is the king of all the liars; do not attempt to deceive me!"

"I won't," he sighed. "I'm conflicted, Santana: not dead. There are many reasons I can't be with you: not tonight."

"Truly? Tell me," she insisted.

Logan shrugged. "Thor is outside, and calls you sister. Do you think he will stand by and let me take advantage of you, so freshly found, and wounded as you were?"

She smiled. "Thor decides not where I make my bed, Logan."

"Maybe not, but he can still kick my ass, or pound it down with that hammer of his."


End file.
